


Ritsu & Mao

by Drunken_Ventriloquist



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Stop expecting quality content from me, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunken_Ventriloquist/pseuds/Drunken_Ventriloquist
Summary: Ritzmao suckhy suck. I wrote this for a homie in 30 minutes i'm tired go away fuck a proper title & desc
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 20





	Ritsu & Mao

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maolovebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maolovebot/gifts).



> "What..." Mao managed over shaky breaths. "...Did you do to me?" Ritsu's lips curved over his fangs a little, savouring his boyfriend's cute reaction. "It was just a kiss. Except it was under your chin, maybe?" He tilted his head in feigned innocence.

The sun had set at Yumenosaki, and the pair were the only students remaining in the classrooms. Ritsu had just woken up, after sleeping in another unsuspecting room, to find Mao in 2-B finishing up some urgent student council work. Or whatever. The thrill of being with his new boyfriend alone in the classroom, at peak hours when he finally had energy, had Ritsu's blood thrumming, and that's all that he could think about. And somehow, he had given in to his primal desires.

The redhead slumped back into his chair, while emerald eyes listlessly staring up at Ritsu allowed him to realize that the misty gleam of moonlight somehow made his lover _even more_ beautiful.  
"...Don't screw with me." Mao looked like he could barely even get proper words out, how cute.  
"I didn't do much, really," Ritsu surprised himself with the level of raw _hunger_ that he could hear in his own voice as he towered over the exhausted figure. "You're just gonna feel a little drunk~. And that's fine, isn't it? Maa-kun has been working _sooo_ diligently lately, so he deserves to relax a little." He knelt down to meet Mao's height, and let his nails leave indents in an exposed shoulder as he intently lapped up the blood that was trickling there. "I think it's your fault that this is happening, actually. Maa-kun is so careless about things like this." Mao couldn't see Ritsu's face buried in his tanned skin, but the smile was dripping from his voice like the warmth from his own neck.

"I'll keep you safe, Maa-kun... But please indulge me with this feast until the night ends..." He exhaled softly. "Until everything goes back to normal..."

Mao wasn't sure if he was embracing a deep, devoted love or an alarming, but dulled sense of dread as his body became weaker.

"I love you, my one and only _Mao..._ "

Through the window, Mao's eyes met the somber image of a large, pale moon before his senses faded and blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> at the end of the day i'm a good fuckin friend you're welcome also stan 2wink before we all die guys


End file.
